


Подарок

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Получать подарки всегда приятно, но ещё приятнее, когда эти подарки способны скрасить привычное одиночество.
Relationships: The Previous Lord & Muzaka
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Подарок




End file.
